1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a display apparatus which makes use of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the so-called organic TFT (thin-film transistor) draws much attention. The organic TFT is a TFT which makes use of an organic semiconductor as a channel layer.
In the case of the organic TFT, a channel layer made from an organic semiconductor can be created at a low temperature by carrying out a coating process. Thus, the organic TFT is advantageous for reduction of the cost and, in addition, the organic TFT can be created on a flexible substrate which does not exhibit a heat-resistance property. A typical example of the flexible substrate not exhibiting a heat-resistance property is a plastic material.
By designing such an organic TFT into a top-contact/bottom-gate structure, as is commonly known, characteristic deteriorations caused by stresses such as thermal stresses can be avoided in comparison with a TFT having the bottom-contact structure.
For an organic TFT having a top-contact/bottom-gate structure, there has been studied a pattern creation method for creating a source electrode and a drain electrode on an organic semiconductor pattern with a high degree of precision.
For example, there has been disclosed a method whereby, after a sacrifice layer and a resist layer have been created on an organic semiconductor layer as patterns other than electrodes, the electrode material is completely piled up and the sacrifice layer is dissolved in order to lift off the electrode material on the resist layer. For more information on the disclosed method, the reader is advised to refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-85200.
In accordance with the disclosed method, an electrode can be created with a high degree of efficiency by carrying out a patterning process on a resist.